Organism 1110
Containment Organism 1110 is to be contained in a 100x50x100m cell at all times constructed of high-grade Titanium-A armor measuring no less than five meters in thickness. While docile so long as it is not hungry or has recently fed, a high level of security is to be kept, with no fewer than a full company of teams ready to respond in case of a containment breach. The cell itself is to be electrocuted with a minimum of 10,000 megawatts of high-voltage electricity should an escape attempt be made or 1110 attempts to remove its magnetic cuffs. Diversion of power from non-critical systems and areas is permitted if power needs to be increased, and backup generators will be installed to assist in this. >>So save early, and save often Organism 1110 is to be fed twice daily with the equivalent of at least 24 Moas or at least 1 Gúta. Food is to be delivered alive to 1110's cell through a two-part airlock. Any personnel attempting to access 1110's cell without authorization are to be considered part of the day's meal. We do not need to waste bullets unnecessarily. Testing may only be authorized by the site director or their superior. During testing, 1110 is to be restrained by high-yield magnetic clamps that will keep its arms and legs immobile for the duration of the test. In the event of an escape attempt, personnel will be given no more time than is reasonable to reach the safe zone. Failure to prevent escape at all will be grounds for removal from duty. Description Organism 1110 is an unclassified biped that stands roughly 20 meters tall at the shoulder. The hands have three digits, two fingers and a thumb. When clasped into a fist these hands are capable of punching with enough force to crush a Scorpion tank without harm. Capable of running on all fours, its speed is able to match that of a Warthog or a Spartan. Suggested tactics for engaging such a creature are to rely on team coordination and high-energy weapons. 1110's hide is thick and armored. Testing has shown that organic armor is interlaced with synthetic, self-repairing artificial materials. This may account for the creature's apparent luminescence. Synthetic parts of 1110 are capable of repairing themselves, as found when Dr. ██████████ returned from lunch and found that a tendon had doubled in mass. Per Dr. ██████████'s discovery, all tissue removed from 1110 is to be incinerated upon completion of any tests. Failure to do so will result in immediate reassignment and demotion. It is hypothesized that shedding of sufficient flesh containing both synthetic and organic material could be how 1110 reproduces, essentially using its own flesh as an egg of sorts. Testing to confirm this is denied. Authority has been granted to Dr. ██████████ to begin limited reproductive testing of 1110. 1110 contains the ability to create nano-clouds within one meter of its flesh. Such a cloud was seen to cause rapid tissue regeneration in both synthetic and fully organic components. The amount of damage that this cloud is able to heal is unclear at present, but it is theorized that 1110 could potentially reanimate from death. Suggest incineration if 1110 is ever to be disposed of. >>Preferably by tossing it into a star. Samples of nano-machines have been recovered and are being tested for use in improving field regeneration kits, in addition to a "disintegration field," in which hostile or otherwise unauthorized personnel will effectively be torn apart by the machines. Nano-cloud ability indicated by lack of organic material found on recovered Marine equipment, including blood and feces. In addition to regenerative nano-clouds, 1110 is apparently capable of producing a mild electromagnetic field that slows or halts high-velocity projectiles in a manner similar to energy shielding. While much weaker and not wholly effective, the field and armored hide combined essentially make 1110 immune to most small-arms fire. Only concentrated electrical attacks seem to penetrate the field. See Incident Report 1110-A for more details. Despite seemingly low mechanical or lexical intelligence, 1110 does seem to be sentient and capable of communicating. When personnel are present in the room, 1110 will utter grunts and wails at seemingly random intervals. Further surveillance showed that 1110 appears to recognize facility staff, and has "named" a spare. Additional testing has shown that 1110's language goes beyond the scope of standard human hearing. Decoding of the language is underway, but progress is slow as 1110 does not speak much and the language does not follow any similar lexical logic. For now staff has been altered so that the named personnel will be the ones who visit 1110 more regularly in the hopes of establishing less hostile communication. Incident Report 1110-A Organism 1110 was recovered from REDACTED following the loss of two eight-man teams of Marines. Following the losses a platoon of Marine Rangers was sent in to investigate with the support of the 23rd Armored Regiment with three Scorpion tanks. Having received a distress call that contained minor details about the creature, the Rangers were issued EMP and other stun weapons in an attempt to bring the beast in alive. The strike force moved out at 1145 into the forest surrounding Alpha Base, Scorpion tanks equipped with Gauss systems in addition to rocket and Gauss equipped Warthog to be used as rapid response and chase. At approximately 1621 hours, the strike force reached the source of the distress beacon, finding no biological trace of either Marine team. Only recovered materials were standard-issue UNSC equipment, much of which had been torn or burned beyond use. >>Note: Damage to equipment indicates Organism 1110 is clearly capable of producing heat beyond that required to burn through Scorpion tank armor. Will modify containment procedures as necessary and put more work into heat-resistant materials. Flank elements reported having engaged a massive creature, and the main force moved to assist. At approximately 1624 hours the Rangers and the rest of the strike force had engaged Organism 1110, which appeared to be partially synthetic. Reports and further testing have shown the creature is capable of producing a regenerative nano-cloud similar to the regenerative field devices issued by ONI, allowing 1110 to shrug off Gauss and tank rounds. Also apparent is the ability to generate an electromagnetic field that emulates a standard energy shield, preventing small arms fire from even reaching 1110's armored hide. After destroying one Scorpion tank and killing half a dozen Rangers, REDACTED was able to regroup and concentrate fire using EMP weapons and devices. 1110 appeared to short out temporarily, allowing the remaining two tanks to temporarily incapacitate 1110. Recovery teams were quickly deployed even as the creature struggled to rise, only constant electrical shocks able to keep it contained before it was recovered. Upon return to Containment Facility ██, a containment cell was constructed and the creature allowed to fully heal. Supplemental Materials Regenerative Nano-cloud Experimentation Experimentation took place in a double-airlocked negative pressure laboratory using vacuum-sealed equipment containing the samples used. Should samples escape containment then the airlocks are to be sealed and flushed with an EM pulse to neutralize nano-bots. Quarantine will be lifted six hours after confirmation that all samples are destroyed. Test 1 Date: 05-██-25██ Experiment: Tissue removed from 1110's left thigh. Tissue removed included synthetic muscular tissue and nerve endings. No electromagnetic field applied. 0000 hours: Tissue inert. 0100 hours: Nerve ending activity detected. Nano-cloud active. 0130 hours: Beginning of nerve ending growth detected. Sampling of new growth indicates rewriting of baseline structure into a spinal column. 0200 hours: Musculature altered into support column for spinal cord. Growths around spinal column appear. Testing indicates these growths are the beginning of vertebrae. Test was terminated at this point and the sample incinerated. Researcher's note: As of right now, it is unknown where the nano-cloud produces its energy or how it modifies the cellular structure of tissue samples. The first hour seems to have been spent making sure the tissue was 'dead,' and then the rest beginning to build a new organism. Post-test analysis revealed little about the nano-bots makeup, as expected. Test 2 Date: 05-██-25██ Experiment: Tissue removed from 1110's spinal column. Note: Next time find a method of properly sedating 1110 before a painful tissue removal process. Tissue removed was spinal fluid. Concentrations of nano-bots were noted to be high. 0000 hours: Tissue inert. 0015 hours: Tissue begins rapid growth, much faster than previously recorded. 0030 hours: REDACTED ████ hours: REDACTED ████ hours: REDACTED. ██ casualties. Researcher's note: REDACTED. How the REDACTED did a REDACTED happen like this? Are the nano-bots communicating somehow? Or was it the properties of the location of tissue removal? I'll see about encasing the entire laboratory in a Faraday cage as far away from 1110 as possible for the next test. Experiment Log 1110-2